<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of sounds that hold other sounds together by tchaugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541826">Of sounds that hold other sounds together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchaugi/pseuds/tchaugi'>tchaugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6 chapters of jigen's gay panic, Art, Comic, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Haircuts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, goemon will slice ppl so that's the mature tag for u guys, looking for one tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchaugi/pseuds/tchaugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He reminded him of vowels, of sounds that hold<br/>other sounds together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of sounds that hold other sounds together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I always liked fanfics and wanted to write 'em, but I'm not skilled with words so I decided to try to work with *ahem* my craft, which is visual storytelling. It's the first time I'm trying this webtoon format so pls, if you have any feedback I'll be glad to hear!!<br/>Anyway, if anyone is interested I'm looking for a native english speaker to beta read the dialogues.<br/>also on twitter at @tchaugip I post some WIPS n funny memes, feel free to follow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>